The present invention relates to a radio communication apparatus and an interference removing method for reducing the signal interference by the radio communication in adjacent-frequency bands.
In radio communication, assuming that an adjacent-frequency band (hereinafter referred to as the adjacent channel) exists in the neighborhood of the desired radio frequency band (hereinafter referred to as the desired channel), the adjacent-channel interference occurs in which the desired channel signal is interfered with due to the leakage of the adjacent channel.
The adjacent-channel interference causes deteriorated reception sensitivity of a receiver, resulting in a deteriorated transmission quality.
In view of this, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-24619, for example, discloses a technique for an OFDM (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing) transmission system to achieve a satisfactory reception characteristic of a radio communication apparatus in the desired channel by appropriately controlling the gain of the received signal after A/D conversion and thus suppressing the deterioration of the reception quality due to the adjacent-channel interference.
In the conventional technique described above, however, the interference component of the adjacent-channel is not removed by the radio communication apparatus.